Love Blender It Up!
by SeddieAlwaysWins
Summary: What happens when CeCe starts to fall for Gunther and Rocky gets heartbroken because of Deuce's girlfriend? My first Shake It Up fanfic! GeCe, Reuce with a pinch of Tynka! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just wrote this story for fun. Hope you like it! All rights go to proper owners! More Chapters will be coming soon!**

**This story has Gunther + CeCe and Rocky + Deuce. **

**CeCe's POV**

*CLANG!*

The sound of the school bell echoed through the hall informing everyone about the ended class. Hungry, tired and inattentive 7th and 8th grade students rushed out of their classes. In their hurry they carelessly scattered so many papers and homework all over the hallway that it seemed as if a whirlwind of white doves flew swiftly into the room. CeCe Jones groaned as she picked up her heavy math book which was buried underneath a mound of papers. She was hungry and tired, and the only thing she needed right now was food, not math. It took a while for CeCe to get to her locker because of the messy hallway. She opened her locker and stuffed her homework and math book in it, then checking her makeup and hair in the little mirror. Just as CeCe was closing her locker, Rocky crept up behind her and yelled "CECE" loudly in her ear. CeCe screeched and fell down to the ground. "Whoa Rocky ...uncool! You almost killed me there and messed up my looks!" she yelled. Rocky sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry CeCe. I just found out some awesome news. You'll never believe it!"

"Well….What is it? " CeCe impatiently yelled. Rocky grew silent and deliberately played dumb for a minute. This made CeCe even more impatient. She got up from the floor and grabbed Rocky's shoulders, swinging her until Rocky would spill the news. Rocky grinned. "Gary Wilde said that a famous star was going to be singing and dancing on the next Shake It Up! " "CeCe and Rocky both screamed. "And the best part is that we will be dancing with the star! We might even get to get their autograph!". Rocky had a dreamy look in her eyes. She looked over to her best friend and asked "Who do you think will it be?". "I don't know, I hope it will be Katy Perry" CeCe answered with a dreamy sigh. "Ahh you and your Katy Perry obsession! We'll just have to wait and see. Gary wouldn't tell me who it was no matter how much I pleaded him" Rocky said grumpily. "Oh well, see you at lunch in 5 minutes!" "See ya!" CeCe yelled enthusiastically as she skipped to lunch.

**Gunther's POV**

Gunther Hessenheffer bit into his jelly and fish sandwich and smiled. He looked around the noisy lunchroom and spied CeCe and Rocky looking around for a place to sit. "Ugh...there stand the two most annoying girls that ever walked this earth", he thought. "And that redhead, CeCe…Gosh she is a pain… although sometimes…wait…stop.." As the girls were scanning the lunchroom for a place to sit, Gunther ducked his head lower and took another bite out of his sandwich. He didn't want any drama right now. His day was very good so far. "Where is Tinka?" Gunther thought suddenly. She promised she will be in lunch after she fixed her makeup in the restroom. His twin was never late for lunch. Something must have happened. "This is not like her to be late. Where is she?" he muttered. He got up from the lunch table and, ignoring the looks of teachers and students, briskly walked out of the lunchroom.

As Gunther walked, he thought of what might of happened. He was scared that his sister might have been kidnapped, or tied up, or stuck somewhere… or in an accident… At the thought of that, Gunther shuddered in horror and his heart started beating faster. He started to walk faster and calling her name "Tinka! Where are you!", but no answer followed. As he rounded the corner he saw her. And him. Tinka … and…Ty. "Ty! What are you doing to my sister?" Gunther snapped as he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled away from him. "Nothing, I was having some small talk". "You can talky-talk anytime else but lunch. I was worried for her!" And with that, Gunther linked arms with Tinka and walked back to the lunchroom. Tinka sadly looked back at Ty and made a cell phone motion with her free hand. Ty half-smiled and nodded. It was going to be hard to date Tinka Hessenheffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just wrote this story for fun. All rights go to proper owners! **

Deuce stood outside the lunch door, selling tickets to everyone passing in and out of the lunchroom. "Two tickets to the Blue Bear Hawks! Cheap, Cheap, Cheap!" he yelled, and immediately some fans started to make their way to him. Rocky stood nearby, and smiled as she watched him. Deuce could be so funny sometimes. He could sell anything, too. Rocky's smile faded when she saw Dina make a beeline toward Deuce. "Hey girlie!" Deuce greeted Dina, grinning. "Whatcha got there boy? Tickets? Ah… they are great business" Dina exclaimed, waggling her finger at the tickets. "They make good business" Deuce mimicked and poked Dina. They shared a laugh. Rocky stood nearby, each millisecond cutting her like a knife. Deuce and Dina had been dating for 8 ½ weeks, and still going strong. "Why would he like me?, Rocky thought. "I bet he only thinks of me as a friend and things could get awkward between us if I tell him. He wouldn't date me anyway, he has stupid Dina". "Ugh! I hate this!" Rocky yelled out loud. Deuce and Dina looked over at Rocky. Realizing she said that out loud, Rocky grew immediately embarrassed and tried to cover it up. "I didn't mean to say that, I was thinking about … um... ummm… how… Oh... yeah! About how CeCe always makes me do bad things.. yes... THAT is what I meant to say", Rocky said with her lips pursed and nervously glanced away. She could feel her body starting to get hot. What if Deuce found out she likes him? "Anyway I gotta go, sorry for the interruption… bye guys!" Rocky said in a rush and sadly walked away. Deuce looked at her go with concern on his face. It melted away when Dina pulled him into a deep kiss. Too bad Rocky looked back over her shoulder and saw them.

Georgina Jones was driving her daughter CeCe Jones home from school. "Mooom! How many times have I told you? Don't pick me up at school, everyone will see you and me in this car!" CeCe whined. Georgina chuckled at her daughter's silliness and kept on driving. CeCe crossed her arms and huffed. Then she eagerly bounced up. "Mom can Rocky sleep over tonight?" she pleaded, making puppy eyes at her mother. Georgina looked at CeCe's energetic pleading, and sighed. "Fine, but lights out at 11. I'm going on a date with someone and I'll be home at 11:30. Flynn is going to be at Henry's for the night, so I'm sure you two girls will be ok." Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" CeCe screeched, which made her Mom wince and lose control of the wheel for a few seconds.. "You're making me drive horribly, please don't yell like that CeCe", she chided her. CeCe sighed happily. She couldn't wait for Rocky to come over.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe lounged on her bed, painting her nails in different colors. 10 more minutes and Rocky would be here. The sleeping bags were neatly (by her mother) placed on the floor of CeCe's bedroom. A drawer stood nearby. It was cluttered with all kinds of nail polishes, hair ties and clips, jewelry, cd's, perfume, and other trinkets. "CeCe darling!" called her Mother from downstairs."Are you sure you're going to be all good?" CeCe groaned, rolling her eyes. "Ugh Mom… I know! No turning on the stove, no setting fire to the house, no leaving the house, no boys, no opening the door to strangers. I've heard it at LEAST a million times", her voice dripping with exasperation as she walked downstairs. Georgina tucked a string of hair behind CeCe's ear. "Honey I'm sorry, I'm just a little worried, you know?" CeCe rolled her eyes. "Mommy dearest, we'll be fine" she said, with fake sweetness in her voice. Georgina wasn't fooled. However, she was late on her date, so she didn't have time for another lecture. Sighing, she looked at CeCe and said "Just promise me you'll be good, okay? Have a good time and don't forget to call me if you're in trouble or need help!" And with that, she was gone. CeCe slammed the door shut and slid down with a sigh of relief. Bouncing up eagerly, she shouted "Yes, finally I'm by myself!" "Oh no you're not!" someone said mysteriously close to CeCe. She screamed and whipped around… only to find Rocky climbing through the window, grinning at her. CeCe scrunched her face up at Rocky. "Rocky, why did you scare me like that? And how did you open that window?" she angrily enquired. Rocky giggled, making her dark brown curls bounce viciously. "I thought it was funny, and the bolt was loose in the window" she replied, trying to cover up her smile. "Not funny Rocky!" CeCe annoyingly spat out, and stomped to the kitchen. Rocky quieted and felt guilty. "I'm sorry CeCe, please forgive me!" she pleaded, grabbing CeCe's shoulder. CeCe turned around, and seeing Rocky's sad face, she reconciled. "Fine Rocky, I forgive you this time. But if you try this again…you better watch out!" she warned, waggling her finger at Rocky. "Ok" "Soo… lets go upstairs into my room and do this sleepover thingy!" CeCe said, smiling. They both raced up the stairs. Upon entering her bedroom, CeCe suggested that she and Rocky play truth or dare. "Okay", Rocky replied, with not much enthusiasm. Cece patted her. "Don't worry, it'll be fun, she said, smiling and nodding at the same time , her ginger curls bouncing. CeCe sat down on the floor with her legs criss-crossed and patted the seat next to her. Rocky sat down and CeCe immediately started the game. "Truth or Dare Rocky?, CeCe batted her eyelashes innocently at Rocky, while thinking of interesting things to ask Rocky. Rocky eyed CeCe. "Truth, but no horrid things like you usually do" she said quickly, being a little afraid that CeCe would be angry at her again. Thankfully CeCe didn't care. She put her hand up dramatically and closing her eyes she said "Don't be jealous of my good ideas", her voice filled with a self-centered attitude. Rocky shook her head. "You're always going to be that way aren't you?" "Well what can I say, yes I am", CeCe grinned. "Anyway, back to Truth or Dare, Rocky! You picked truth. Let's see…." And just to make Rocky even more impatient, she grinned evilly and stretched her arms in a fake yawn. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"she smirked. Rocky nervously looked around and attempted to say something. "I… ii… uh let me think… well… you know…..no", she said, letting out the "no" softly and quietly. CeCe gasped. "Rocky, I can't believe you have missed out on the wonders of kissing! We need to find you someone to kiss. Rocky's heart beat fast and she turned hot at that thought. "No no no! That is a bad, BAD idea CeCe." CeCe didn't listen to her pleas. "Oh I know... let's find someone we know!" she suggested. "Who do we know?" Rocky asked cautiously. Cece began counting boys on her fingers "…Gunther, Jake, Cameron…Deuce…., not noticing that Rocky blushed when Deuce was mentioned. "You'll kiss Deuce", she concluded. Rocky felt like a cold blizzard and a hot fire passed through her at the same time. "Kiss Deuce?" she thought. No way! Things would become awkward between us. And he has a girlfriend!" Despite having the opportunity to seize the chance to kiss Deuce, Rocky didn't want to make it awkward or make Deuce break up with Dina because of "cheating" on her. "No!" Rocky yelled. "I can't. He has a girlfriend, and...i..I can't kiss him. It would be too gross", she told CeCe while making a pretend gag face. But Cece's mind was settled. "Tomorrow evening, she smiled, nodding her head. "Oh yeaaahh!" Rocky tried not to cry. This was going to be a loooong day. How she wished that tomorrow would never come. But it did. And unfortunately for Rocky, she found herself at school the next day all too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shake it Up! All rights go to proper owners!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me! :D Thanks for the writing tips as well. I'm sorry about the last chapter, I cannot fix it into paragraphs ):**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Rocky" a red-haired lively girl greeted Rocky at the class break the next day. "You're kissing Deuce after lunch, during recess break right?" she asked, cocking her head to one side and smiling. Rocky nearly choked. "I..I thought you meant I was supposed to kiss him in the EVENING, AFTER school" she glared. "CeCe put her finger on her chin as if to remember and then exclaimed "You don't have to wait that long! I told him you wanted to buy some Katy Perry tickets during recess break. That would be your perfect plan." Thanking him for the tickets by kissing him, yep." Nodding her head in determination, she paused and gestured dramatically. "You will come over to him and say: "Deuce, thank you for the darling Katy Perry tickets. Then grab him by the shirt , pull him close, and kiss him!"she finished. Rocky was appalled. How could her best friend make decisions for her like that? "Well, I don't have to kiss him if I don't want to" Rocky protested. "I don't have to because you're not my boss" she argued, crossing her arms. CeCe put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm the one with the good ideas here!" she moaned. "But you're still doing this. You know why? Because I think Deuce likes you." "No he does not" Rocky sputtered. "Pshh, and he also has a girlfriend, and I don't even like him." CeCe raised one eyebrow and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I **always** have to take matters into my own hands" she groaned, slumped her shoulders in a fake tired fashion and walked away.

CeCe skipped to her locker, humming a Katy Perry song. Opening her locker, she fixed her makeup in the little purple mirror inside her locker when suddenly she heard a "hey-lo bay-bee!" coming from the side of her locker. CeCe groaned and slammed her locker door shut. Beside it stood a blonde-haired boy with sequin pants and a pink shirt with "G" on it, and blue shoes with "G" on them. "What do you want now Gunther?" CeCe asked, rolling her eyes. "CeCe I need you to help me how to act for date with girl for next week" he said, with his mouth open in a weird, happy expression. "Tinka wouldn't help me. She told me I need to man up and learn on my own" he explained. CeCe shook her head. "Forget it Shiny Pants, I'm not helping you" she remarked rudely, and started walking away from him. Gunther frowned. Why did she always have to be so self-centered and judgmental? He grabbed her shoulder. "Wait CeCe!" CeCe swiveled around. "Whaaat now?" she let out in a long, annoyed voice. "Please, this will mean a lot to me! I can… MIGHT get you Katy Perry tickets!" he offered, a sly grin dancing on his face. CeCe LOVED Katy Perry and she would do anything, even to hang out and help with Gunther to get those tickets. "Ok but only for one week" CeCe plastered on a smile, and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Gunther scratched his head in confusion and shock. He had thought that she would say no, because it meant she must hang out with him. "She doesn't hate me THAT much" he thought. "I'll meet you at four o' clocks today then!" Gunther cheerfully yelled out to CeCe as she skipped off.

**Review! All of your reviews mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Shake It Up. Disney does :)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Yeah I know this chapter kinda sucks. I'm sorry. I'm not the greatest writer in the world.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Gunther/Tinka's POV**

Gunther and Tinka strutted together into the lunchroom in a swagger, like they always did. They paused dramatically in the center of the room. "I am Gunther! And I am Tinka! And we are the Hessenheffers!" they cried, finishing with a bold smile, their arms outstretched. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. The twins ignored the disgusted looks everyone shot at them and took a seat at a vacant table. Gunther creased his brow with thought as he unpacked his sandwich. "Sister, we are not weird are we?" he asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "No, we are our own person." Tinka frowned. "And besides, there are people here way crazier like -cough- Rocky -cough- CeCe" she laughed, her eyes glittering. Gunther chuckled. He felt a swirl of butterflies fly around inside his stomach when CeCe was mentioned. No, no way. He could NOT like CeCe. It just wasn't the way the world worked. He would rather die than have her know. "No, it would be best for me to continue being mean to her so she would never know" he concluded. Not noticing he said that out loud, Gunther continued to fight with himself about liking CeCe. "Gunther! Hessenheffer to Gunther!" Tinka yelled into his ear. Gunther shot his head up. He hadn't noticed that he was deep into thought. "What's wrong?" Tinka asked in a caring voice, putting her hand on his arm. "Why did you ice up when I mentioned… wait". She eyed him suspiciously, the tone of her voice changing. "You were thinking about CeCe and Rocky, weren't you?" she eyed him. "You like them!" she gasped, her skirt swishing from side to side. Gunther tried to deny it. "No, I was thinking ways on how to be meaner to them" he nodded, a smirk playing on his face. Tinka huffed. She knew Gunther was lying, it was so obvious. But she had a crush on Ty, so she couldn't say anything back at him. "Well, I was actually thinking about being a little nicer to them. We might get something good from it" she nervously offered. Gunther eyed Tinka up and down. "It's about Ty isn't it?" he accused, and nodded knowingly when Tinka looked away, not answering. Gunther tried to tease his sister one more time. "Ok I'll try, or as Ty says "Give it a shot" he said, grinning when he noticed Tinka's cheeks fill with color.

**CeCe/Rocky's POV**

CeCe and Rocky were eating their lunch three tables back from Gunther and Tinka. "Look at them" Rocky criticized, shaking her head. "They are so weird, but think that they're so cool" CeCe frowned, her bracelets jingling. "Yeah..." she smiled, cocking her head to one side. It was obviously she didn't hear Rocky. Rocky turned to her. "Speaking of things, **WHY HAVE YOU BEEN STARING AT THEM FOR THE PAST 20 MINUTES**?" she yelled loudly enough for the next table to hear. Everyone there smirked and started whispering. CeCe was shocked. She was going to kill Rocky for this. "I think they're weird" she yelled out and then turned to Rocky. "Rocky!" she whispered in a husky voice. "Stop destroying my social status! I WASN'T staring at them, okay? I was just looking at the banner above them." "But there **is** no banner!" Rocky said, her eyes into slits. CeCe shrugged, trying to brush of the awkwardness. "I have an imaginary one" she declared proudly, and sauntered off to throw away the remains of her lunch. Rocky shook her head. Her friend was so weird sometimes, but fun too! Suddenly she remembered. Deuce. She was supposed to kiss him in … "Oh No!" she thought. Lunch had ended, and there were 4 minutes of recess break left. What was she going to do? Hide? "Yes, that would be my best bet" she thought, and quickly dropped down to the floor on all fours. She quickly crawled to the exit of the lunchroom. Now if only she could make it to janitor's closet without any teachers catching her. Rocky stood up and cautiously tiptoed around the corner. 10 more feet to go. She half-ran, stopping about at about every 5 minutes to look around for people that might be coming. Just as Rocky was about to open the janitor's closet to jump in, she heard footsteps. Ducking behind a cart of books, Rocky held her breath and quivered. Luckily, it was just a student. Once he was farther away, Rocky slid up the wall and ran to the janitor's room. Swinging it open, she scanned the room in search of a place to hide. Finding something large to hide in was difficult, so Rocky settled to sitting behind the garbage can. "Ew, this stuff stinks!" she exclaimed in horror, pinching her nose in disgust. Rocky knew she was going to smell like garbage, but it was worth not messing up her and Deuce's friendship. Rocky checked her watch. 2 more minutes and recess break would be over. She decided to go hide in the restroom, so if she was asked, she could say "I was in the restroom." The restroom wasn't far away, and in no time Rocky was there. She checked her watch. Recess break was over. Grinning, she washed her hands to remove the stink from the garbage. Her hair was a bit damp from sitting in a stuffy room, but her clothes didn't smell so much. Smiling, she entered the hallway just in time to notice a horde of students walking to their classes. Even though they were far away, Rocky knew she had little time to get to class. She would worry about CeCe later. "Uh Oh!" she yelled, and, running along the sides, dashed to her science class. Mr. Hugh frowned at Rocky as she entered his class, out of breath from running. She was usually never late, science was her best subject. Motioning for Rocky to sit down, Mr. Hugh continued to teach the class. Rocky sighed. She wished she could just stop time and freeze it so she could be in this science class for a long, long time. She dreaded when school would end, knowing that CeCe would be angry with her about ditching lunch and not kissing Deuce.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Shake It Up!**

**Thank you for the nice reviews **

**I'm not good with all that "emotion stuff writing" so this might suck. You have been warned.**

**I updated this.**

_**Meanwhile…**_

CeCe finished throwing away her lunch bits of leftover food, with all the oily plastic wrapping that was around it. Licking her oil and spice stained fingers, she trodded back to her seat... only to find that Rocky was gone. Where was she? She had ditched her. CeCe was suddenly angry. "_Why would she ditch me?"_ she thought, and then remembered. "_Deuce. That's why. Well… I'm gonna show that girl a thing or two" _she thought with anger, but was stopped short by a voice inside of her. "_**Don't do anything!**_" said the voice. "_It will be taken care of_". CeCe lifted her head up and sighed. "_Oh well_" she thought, "_Alter-Ego me knows everything will be well, so._" "I'm happy!" she yelled out loud, and skipped to recess break when she suddenly bumped her nose with something soft-hard. "Oomph" she yelled out loud, and a couple of inches away from her, the boy cried "Arrghh!" in a thick accent, but CeCe didn't hear. She had panicked when she saw the boy drop their books. "_I am so clumsy_!" she thought in sadness, and bent over to pick up some books. She got up, and just as she lifted her head to hand them to the boy, she was swimming in his gorgeous sea-blue eyes. Her coffee-brown glinting eyes connected with his sparkly blue ones and suddenly CeCe felt like she was going to melt right there. She felt her body starting to warm up, icicles were churning in her stomach when suddenly she felt her mind regain consciousness. She looked up again to confirm her shocking discovery, and it was real. The boy was was Gunther! No way! She was not falling for Gunther. "_Gunther… Gunther is weird_" she told herself inside her head. "_He's mean, weird, wears sparkles, and a frienemy and he will never feel the same way and only laugh if I tell him_, _and besides, I don't like him"_ she thought, trying to psyche herself out of it. "_But he does have nice eyes_" she thought with fondness, but the stubborn CeCe killed that thought and snapped out of her thinking. CeCe began to panic. She felt like everyone was staring at her in the room. Hot watery tears of embarrassment began to fall on her rosy cheeks and she ran away, dropping the books on the floor. Gunther just stood there, his mouth open in shock. CeCe Jones would have some explaining to do. Not that he would ask her.

**Rocky's POV**

The day passed by in a breeze and soon school was over. Rocky sighed and braced herself for another embarrassing "Angry CeCe" scene. As she waited for CeCe in the hallways so she could walk home with her, Rocky had small talks with people around her she knew. After having a couple of conversations, Rocky stood up on her tiptoes to spot her ginger-haired friend in the crowd. "CeCe! Where are you?" she yelled, and then stopped short. Deuce was walking slowly, his head down. It appeared that he had been … crying? "Poor Deuce" Rocky thought with sadness. "I should go and ask him what's wrong" she decided. Rocky barely squeezed through the crowd, but soon she was by Deuce's side, walking alongside him. Rocky couldn't decide whether or not to touch him, he was so melancholy. "He needs some comfort." A voice inside her said. "Go ahead; put your hand on his arm." So she did. As soon as her nervous fingers touched his warm shoulder, Deuce lifted his head up. Rocky opened her mouth in shock. "What happened to you Deuce?" she asked in a caring voice. Deuce was obviously embarrassed to be seen like this, crying, especially in front of a pretty girl like her. He shielded his face with his palms. "Oh nothing" he sadly replied, and unwillingly continued to trod toward the entrance. But Rocky had other plans. She grabbed his arms and pulled him into the nearby empty classroom. "Tell Me! What is wrong?" she asked, grabbing his shoulders. Deuce couldn't hold in his tears anymore. They poured out as he explained everything to Rocky "It's Dina" he said, trying to catch his breath as his sobs grew louder. "She thinks we should break up because she's moving away. Far Away." "And… I told her "Oh hey but long-distance relationships can work too", but did you know what she said?" Deuce yelled, not caring if he was crying or not, he was so angry with Dina. "She said she had gotten a boyfriend 3 days ago. THAT'S how she cares about me. She said we were too alike, so we couldn't date." Rocky started shedding a few tears herself. She felt so sorry for Deuce. Seeing that he was on the verge of breaking down again, she knew she had to comfort him. "Oh my poor Deuce" she said in soothing voice. "That was so horrible of her. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve way better." she said, and smiled to prove her point. "C'mon, you are a great guy" she continued. "Any girl would go for you. You're smart, handsome, you have a great personality, you're awesome…" She was cut off by his soft lips connecting to hers. She felt hot inside, like hot lava spreading inside her, melting her into goo. He felt a thousand thunder bolts on his lips and throughout his body as their lips connected. He had never felt like this with anyone he kissed. A rush of emotions that neither ever felt before rushed through both of them as they went deeper into the kiss. Deuce's hands were entwined in her hair, rubbing her head gently. Rocky gripped his neck as she kissed him, moaning softly. Shortly, after what had seemed eternity (but was really 2-3 minutes) they both pulled away, embarrassed and afraid to talk to each other. Rocky was the first one to break the ice. "Soo" she said, shuffling her feet nervously. "That was some kiss", she smiled, and Deuce looked up, grinning. Her chocolate brown eyes connected with his dark brown ones, and sparks flew between them, making them both blush a crimson red. Deuce didn't want to ruin this big moment, but he was already late for home, and so was Rocky. "Oh no! CeCe!" Rocky panicked, remembering. "Deuce, I gotta find CeCe now. She was supposed to meet me but… so yeah, bye!"Rocky smiled one last time, and ran off. Deuce waved at her. He couldn't believe he did this. No way. What… what if she didn't like him back the way he did? He had ignored her before, and probably broken her heart when dating Dina, but he was scared she wouldn't return his feelings. However, that was no excuse for hurting her. Deuce felt really bad and heartbroken that he had hurt poor, beautiful Rocky. HIS Rocky. Deuce smiled at that thought as he walked out of school.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Shake It Up!**

**You might want to re-read the 6th chapter because I added more to it. ;)**

**Thanks for all your support guys! I have been pretty busy lately, so I'm sorry about the delay in writing this story. This chapter kinda sucks since I was multitasking while writing this. **

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. Hope you're having a great summer so far.**

**Enjoy!**

Rocky flushed a deep red as she waved good-bye to Deuce. She couldn't believe he kissed her. "Yes!" she happily exclaimed, skipping with joy. Remembering that she still didn't find CeCe, Rocky hurriedly ran all over the school, skimming over the students. Pretty soon she was out of breath. "CeCe!" she called out. "Where are you? Where are youuu?" she yelled, but CeCe was nowhere to be found. Discouraged, Rocky trudged towards the exit, of the front doors of the school, hoping to find her friend in the school platform. She lifted both of her hands up to push one of the doors open, and through the glass of the door she finally spotted CeCe. Her hands were jammed into her pockets of her dark stone washed jeans. She was slumped on the ground, looking at something on her cell phone. "Probably texting her or my mom" Rocky thought with horror. She pushed the door harder, and raced to her friend. "CeCe, I'm here!" she yelled, pumping her tired legs, making her skirt swish back and forth. CeCe lifted her head up and scowled at Rocky. "What took you so long?" she grumpily asked. "13 minutes passed after the bell rang. That's a lot." Rocky looked down. "I…. I was in the ladies room and..ddd then I was stopped by a few teachers for running in the hallway," Rocky nervously stuttered and hoped CeCe wouldn't notice she was making this all up on the spot. "They made me go back to where I started." "Meanies, that's what they are," CeCe sighed, and grabbed her backpack. "C'mon let's go home." Rocky brightened up. CeCe believed her lie! Yes! She did a small victory dance inside her head. As they began to walk home, Rocky didn't know what to say. After a moment of awkward silence, CeCe finally spoke. "I know you faked to go to the ladies room so you wouldn't kiss Deuce" she accusingly blurted out and watched Rocky turn a dark shade of red. "You won't get away with it this time, Rockster." CeCe waggled her finger at her, her brow furrowed. Rocky sighed, and fell into a deep thought. She didn't want to tell Rocky of her kiss with Deuce. What if he wanted to keep it private? What if CeCe told everyone and her relationship with Deuce became awkward? "So, tell me, when are you planning to kiss him?" CeCe pried. It was clear she was not letting this go until she got what she wanted. She kept prodding Rocky, until Rocky grew exasperated. After all, her friend would know sooner or later if her and Deuce started dating. "Fine" she said in an annoyed voice. "We kissed. Today. After school. There. Ya happy?" she said and looked away, unable to look CeCe in the eye. CeCe cracked a grin. "OMG Rocky!" she yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "You guys are perfect for each other omg wait until I tell everyo…" She was cut off by Rocky's hand over her mouth. Rocky glared at her. "Do NOT tell anyone, you hear me?" she warned her, and removed her hand from CeCe's mouth. CeCe shrugged. Okay, if she wanted it to be this way, sure. "Fine, I pinky swear" she grinned, holding up her little pinky finger out. Rocky shook her head in determination. "This calls for something stronger," she said. "Slap Swear" she nodded, her mind up. CeCe groaned. "Fine." They slapped each other's faces and bumped butts. "Owww oww oww!" CeCe cried out in pain as she held her hand to her cheek. "Look what your kissing with Deuce has done to me!" Rocky shook her head, smiling, and they both continued to walk home, faster now.

**Review/Favorite/Subscribe!**

**I promise there will be more Ty/Tinka (Tynka) and Gunther/CeCe (GeCe) in the next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP!**_

**I'm trying to make this chapter more dialogue-ey :)**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, you're awesome. **

Rocky twisted the doorknob of her apartment and pushed the squeaky door open. "Ty I'm hom-" She stopped short. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Ty and Tinka making out in their living room. Rocky cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable to watch them. Ty and Tinka sensed her presence in the room and immediately pulled away, embarrassed. Rocky slapped her knees and shuffled her feet to kill the awkwardness. "Sooo, how ya doin?" she attempted to smile. "Oh we're good, isn't that right Tinka?" Tinka nodded. "Me and Tinka are goin out, kay, and you stay inside the apartment" he told Rocky. Rocky rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, you go on with Stinka." Tinka whipped her head back, her mouth in a scowl. Rocky frowned. Now, she had to be nice to Tinka, or Ty would accuse her of driving away Tinka if they ever broke up. "Sorry, I meant to say Tinkerbell", she said in asweet voice , smiling when she saw Tinka nod in contnt. As soon as Tinka and Ty were out of the apartment, Rocky ate some vanilla ice cream from the freezer. "So, Gunther, what are we doing today?" a familiar voice asked. "_CeCe_?" Rocky thought in shock. What was she doing with Gunther? Their voices appeared to be coming from outside. Rocky rushed over to the window to spy. She couldn't believe her eyes. CeCe was actually associating to Gunther!

"So, Gunther, what are we doing today" CeCe asked, doing her best to roll her eyes. Gunther scratched his head in thought. "Well, I was hoping you could teach me what to wear on dance with girl!" he replied, his raising your eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. CeCe shot him a look, and Gunther's smile faded. "_Aww, he looks so cute when he's sa- WAIT why am I thinking this_?" CeCe bumped her head with her knuckle. Gunther looked at her in wonder. "CeCe darling, is anything wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. CeCe blushed. "Nahh it's nothing, continue what you were saying." "Well, I wanted you, CeCe to help me look good clothes with girl on date," he repeated. "Anything sparkly" he added with a grin.

Rocky watched them with her mouth open. She could almost swear she saw a blush creeping on CeCe's face.

CeCe rolled her eyes. "Look Gunther, you might want to cut down on the sparkled JUST a little." "Fine" he said grumpily."But girl had to like me who I am, remember?" he said, propping up a finger on his chin. "Fine, but I WILL tell you if you're overdoing it, I like sparkles myself too" she grinned punching him lightly on the knee. A hot rod of fire went through her, and quickly pulled her hand back. Gunther slowly lifted his head up. No, it couldn't be possible. He COULDN'T feel hot at her touch, he wasn't supposed to like her, she didn't like him. CeCe cleared her throat. "So lets go!" she enthusiastically ran, jerking his hand. Gunther had no choice but to tag along.

**Review/Subscribe.**

**Now I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter WILL be long, with a LOT of GeCe. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, I do not own Shake It Up!**

_CeCe cleared her throat. "So lets go!" she enthusiastically ran, jerking his hand. Gunther had no choice but to tag along._

Luckily, their local mall wasn't very far away, half a mile or so. CeCe threw her head back, enjoying the fresh air, while Gunther walked behind her, admiring the landscape (and her). "Are you enjoying this, bay-bee?" Gunther asked out of nowhere. CeCe swiveled around. "Look" she said in an annoyed voice. "I'm doing this because of Katy Perry tickets only, okay?" Gunther's face remained in a grinning expression. CeCe huffed, flipping her hair in his face, which caused him to stumble back a bit. They walked in silence until they arrived at their destination. "Where do you want to go first Gunther?" CeCe asked, twirling a lock of her hair. "To the sparkle accessory shop!" CeCe shook her head. You gotta start with the shirt and pants Gunther, THEN the accessories". Gunther had an uncertain look on his face, but after all HE had asked her to tag along for advice. "Fine, ok let's go" "Oh hey look here's a shop for guy's clothes, let's go in." CeCe said. A sweet aroma of vanilla scented candles smothered them as they entered the store. "oooh I wish I had this at home" CeCe smiled, stretching out her arms and breathing in. Gunther laughed as they browned the shirt section of the store. CeCe looked at him. "Why are you laughing at me?" "Oh no reason" –giggle- "It's just that you act like you're never been in gaiz store. CeCe resisted herself to punch him. No, no she was not going to let him get to her. _"He is probably doing this to make me yell at him, so then in turn I won't get Katy Perry tickets!_" she thought. "CeCe darling, what about this?" Gunther asked, holding up a sequined shirt. "No way Gunther, you don't need a sparkly shirt." Gunther frowned. "You need a sparkly VEST" she winked. "Alrighty" Once Gunther gave her his sizes, CeCe quickly found a cute black t-shirt, and a sequin vest. "These would look PERFECT on you" she said, giving him the clothes to try on. Gunther wrinkled his nose. "But, but I wanted sequin shirt to" "Go on" CeCe interrupted. "Try it."

_**Little did they know that they were being watched…**_

Two mysterious people in the bushes cackled__as they taped Gunther and CeCe walk away from the apartment buildings. "Oooh this is so good" the villain smirked. "CeCe Jones, you are in for a big surprise." They pushed around the branches of the bush to have a clearer view and saw them heading to the shops. "Ohh yes baby, here we come" they squealed, eyes sparkling in the light.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Wow Gunther you look awesome!" CeCe smiled in approval as Gunther spun around in his new clothes. Gunther did a little dance inside his head. "_She thinks I look cute!_" He decided to test how she would react when he revealed who he would be dating. "Are you sure Jennifer will like this?" he asked. A knot of jealousy twisted in CeCe's stomach. JENNIFER. His about-to-be girlfriend. "Yeah, I guess" she said though clenched teeth. He saw her clench her teeth. "_O-M-G-EE, she is jealous!_ "Good, thank you CeCe, now let's head to the sparkle shop!"

After a 2 hours of shopping, Gunther and CeCe were starving. "Gunther, please buy some pretzels from the food court please" CeCe begged him, holding on his arm and making puppy eyes. Gunther smirked. "Well CeCe…" "PLEASE!" "Fine." CeCe giggled as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. "Can I have 2 pretzels please?" he asked in his thick accent. The cashier looked up. "Would you and your girlfriend like anything else?" she asked. "He's n-not my bo-" "She's not my girl-" Gunther and CeCe sputtered, blushing. "Yeah whatever" the cashier smiled as she handed them the pretzels and the change. Soon enough they were sitting down at a table, tearing chunks of pretzel with their teeth and gulping it down. "Thif ifs gooof" CeCe said with her mouth full. Gunther nodded in agreement. "Did you know that I ate pretzels in the goat network commercial back at home country!" he bragged, and CeCe rolled her eyes, grimacing. "C'mon Gunther, really? I don't even think the goats watch it!" Gunther sputtered, chucking. His funny burst of laughter made CeCe join in. Realizing people were looking at them with annoyed faces, Gunther and CeCe stopped laughing and concentrated on their pretzels. "_Omigosh, I can't believe I'm having a good time with Gunther Hessenheffer, the weirdest guy evar!. He's not that bad a- wait why am I thinking this? This is strictly for Katy Perry tickets, remember?And when this is over, we're enemies. Heck, we ARE still enemies. Just frienemies_." CeCe thought. In her day with Gunther, she had almost forgotten about the tickets. Maybe he was being nice to her because she was giving him money for them? Nahh, he wouldn't do that. "_I wish we were friends_" she thought sadly. "So, we're friends now, right?" he said unexpectantly. CeCe froze in schock. Had he been reading her mind? Maybe she spent too much time thinking about him and that's why-"She blushed, realizing that he had been staring intently, waiting for her answer. "Um, yeah, sure!" They both smiled. CeCe felt a weird feeling in her chest. What was it, oh yeah, Rocky said it was butterflies. CeCe didn't like this "butterflies" thing, especially with Gunther!. "_I am not falling for Gunther Hessenheffer_" she stubbornly told herself inside her head, but she couldn't force her mind to stop thinking about him. It wasn't helping that he was sitting RIGHT here! Gunther studied her as she chewed her food, deep in thought. She looked so cute when she did that. Was she thinking about him? he blushed, wishing it was true.

_**Meanwhile, the spying continued…**_

"We'd like 2 pretzels please" a pair of voices asked in unision. The cashier laughed. And she had a reason to laugh. The female spy was wearing a funny-looking short-haired wig, and they were dressed in large clothes. "Here you go, young couple" the cashier smirked as she handed them the food. The spies blushed. The female spy broke the silence and took the food from the cashier. "Deuce, let's go find a place at the far back to spy on them!" she whispered in a husky voice. They cautiously walked to a far table in the food court from where they could see CeCe and Gunther clearly. "Ohh yes!" the female spy said. "CeCe has no idea I'm spying on her. Neither does Ty, but whatever! I'm such a bad girl" she laughed, blushing when her accomplice joined in with her.

**Who do you think the spies are? Review/Subscribe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T own Shake It Up or any of the characters!**

**Whew! It's mid July, and the heat is unbearable during the day, but at night it rains ): **

**Also, I don't know if I should continue on with this story. I feel like I have a writing ability of a 5****th**** grader (I'm much older than that). **

**Tell me your thoughts in a PM or Review :)**

_"Ohh yes!" the female spy said. "CeCe has no idea I'm spying on her. "Neither does Ty, but whatever! I'm such a bad girl" she laughed, blushing when her accomplice joined in with her._

CeCe and Gunther licked the last crumbs of their pretzels off their fingers and stood up. "That vas good" Gunther grinned. CeCe nodded, smiling at him. "They're really good, thanks for buying them. "Oh, noe problem" Gunther winked, causing CeCe to feel hot inside.

Their attention adverted to the odd-looking couple sitting 3 tables away from them. CeCe giggled. "Who are they?" she asked, peering at them suspiciously. Gunther shrugged. "I don't know CeCe." CeCe rolled her eyes. "Probably some weirdos" she concluded, brushing wisps of stray hair behind her ear. Gunther checked his watch. 5:30. Uh-oh. Dinner would start in an hour, and he wasn't even home yet! Gunther nudged her shoulder "CeCe! Let's go home" he whispered. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath tickling her shoulders and neck. They both bent down to pick up their bags. As she handed him one of his bags, their fingers touched. CeCe felt like a ball of energy had been placed inside of her, making her explode in happiness. "_Why oh why does this have to happen with Gunther!"_ she thought in bewilderment. Gunther was electrocuted by CeCe's touch as well. "_Gosh, her hands are so soft_" CeCe was unable to look him in the eyes. She handed Gunther the bag without looking up. "CeCe" Gunther spoke to her, making her look up at him, revealing her (now slightly) blushing face. As much as she tried to avoid looking him into his eyes, she forced herself to. A cold shock went through her. She looked away, her cheeks red with color. Gunther himself was red as a beet. "So uh" he said awkwardly. "Let's go" he gestured, smiling. CeCe smiled back, and they both walked out of the food court.

_**Unbeswtown to CeCe and Gunther, Rocky and Deuce were sitting in the same food court…**_

"Oh my gosh!" Rocky peered at CeCe and Gunther as they laughed together. "Those two are definitely in love," Deuce spoke up, grinning. Rocky nodded and shivered. They were so close together that their shoulders were touching, giving off sparks that sent chills throughout both of their bodies. Deuce snickered. "What do you want to do with the video evidence, Rocky?" "We'll figure out something" she answered nonchalantly. "Oh look, they're leaving." Rocky noticed. "Ready?" she asked Deuce. He nodded. Rocky blushed. Deuce was actually in this plot with her. She couldn't believe that he would agree to this. Well, unless he liked her. She had more hope ever since he had kissed her. Although the kiss had remained unspoken between them, Deuce had started acting more like her boyfriend now. "We go now" she whispered to her long-time crush, and they both resumed stalking CeCe and Gunther as soon as they were out of view.

_**Meanwhile…**_

CeCe and Gunther walked home swinging their shopping bags. Technically, CeCe was doing the swinging. CeCe also had a few bags of her own. "_Hey, just because I'm going shopping with Gunther, doesn't mean I can get a few things for myself!_" As they were walking, the heat started to swell up. CeCe rolled up her sleeves and frowned. She didn't want to smell like yucky sweat right now. She looked at Gunther, who was a few inches behind her. He was sweltering and red as a tomato from the heat. His usually sparkling eyes looked drained from energy, bulging from his face. He was breathing heavily. To top it off, he was carrying 13 large bags filled with clothes. CeCe felt sorry for him. "Here, let me have some of them" she cried, grabbing a few bags from him. "Ahh thank you CeCe" he sighed. "It's too hot out here, I should take off my shirt before I die" he mumbled. CeCe shrugged. "Whatever" "_I bet his chest looks like a small boy's_" she thought with a snicker. They set their bags down. CeCe watched him undo the buttons of his sequin sweater. After he removed it, he had revealed a long-sleeved shirt underneath, which he quickly undid. CeCe gaped as he removed the final buttons of his shirt, revealing his chest. Gunther grinned, smirking. "_She's staring at my chest! Hahahaha good job Gunther! I knew she couldn't resist!_" CeCe blushed and nervously shuffled her feet around, trying not to stare at Gunther, but failing. Miserably.

**Shall I continue on with the story? You decide!**

**Review/Subscribe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Shake it up.**

**Sorry about the delay in writing. I have been SUPER busy, and had writer's block = my worst enemy. I thought about ideas when I slept hahah. Hope you like this chapter. Someone suggested something bad happen, so here you go!**

**WARNING: I'm not good at writing about bad stuff happening**

CeCe stood with Gunther on the sidewalk, staring at his chest. "_Omg, who knew his abs were so hot_" she squealed inside her head, watching him with lustful eyes. Wiping the sweat from her dripping forehead, CeCe sighed and dropped her arms down, curving her back to make a "tired" position. "Gosh, this heat is killing me!" she moaned and grumbled. Gunther gave her a look. "Hey, it's killing all of us, stop complaining CeCe" CeCe glared at him. "Ok ok sorry, we go now" he apologized. CeCe nodded. The two picked up their heavy bags and groaned from the weight. "How am I supposed to carry this?" CeCe complained. She swatted at an annoying bee that was buzzing around them. "_Maybe it wants to drink our sweat_?" she shuddered, slapping her chest and arms. The hot July sun was nothing but cruelty. It was burning a big bonfire on their bodies and wouldn't stop the torture, no matter how much anyone pleaded it. CeCe squinted as the sun hit her eyes, blinding her for a few seconds. She looked back at Gunther, who was breathing heavily under the burden of the heavy bags. Suddenly, she noticed that the bee (who she thought was gone) was laughing, making its way toward Gunther, CeCe began to panic. "Gunther, watch out" she yelled, dropping her bags as she saw the bee flying at a fast speed toward Gunther. Gunther yelled, slapping his body and waving his arms around to keep the bee away, but with no luck. The bee settled on Gunther and stung him, making his face turn white for a split second. CeCe ran over to Gunther. "What's wrong Gunther?" she asked in a trembling voice. Gunther's face was streaming with tears. "I… I allergic to bee stings CeCe, we go somewhere where they can give me something to treat this." He sobbed, then hesistated for a moment. "I.. I.. g-gg-et ann… puffy and red and I'm scared, I don't want something to happen!" he yelled out in a rush, his sobs increasing by the milliseconds. CeCe's felt like a thousand knives were stabbed into her chest. Yeah, this was HER fault. "I'm so sorry Gunther I'm so sorry" CeCe grasped his arm. Tears started to crawl down her cheeks. Gunther attempted to give CeCe a half-smile, but it came out as a frown-smile. "It's okay CeCe, I'm sure I will be fine" Gunther tried to reassure her, but his face turned pale after a few seconds. CeCe's face paled as well as she watched Gunther suffer. "Let me call 911" she cried, and got her cell phone out of her pocket. "I have an emergency here. M..m..m..my uh-boy-I mean f-friend here w-w-was stung buh- byy a uh a beee-eee" she sobbed into the cell phone. During the 4 minute conversation with the emergency person she kept glancing at Gunther to make sure he was okay. "Okay bye" she hung up, hating how her cell phone snapped shut. The sun wasn't backing down as it poured out its sweltering anger on all of them. "All we gotta do it wait for them" CeCe said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck for the 98th time.

CeCe turned around to reassure Gunther. "Gunther, we will be alright, the ambulance is coming" she smiled. Gunther brightened up a bit. "I should sit down on the sidewalk, so should you" he suggested. "You're right." CeCe and Gunther sat down on the hot sidewalk. It was hot enough to fry bacon and eggs. "Agghh, let's sit on our clothes so we don't become bacon!" CeCe yelled. Gunther smiled as CeCe arranged his sweaters on the sidewalk for them to sit. "Come here you big boy" she smiled. Whenever someone got hurt or was moving away, the nice and caring CeCe kicked in. "_Ugh, this better wear off soon!"_ CeCe thought. Gunther blushed as she helped him sit down. CeCe flopped down by him. There was a moment of awkwardness. "_You can almost feel the awkward_. _Say something, it's awkward because YOU'RE making it awkward_" CeCe hissed inside her head. "This is my fault, I'm so so so sorry Gunther" CeCe started, feeling fresh tears streaming down her puffy cheeks. "It's alrighty, don't worry about it" Gunther winked, causing CeCe cheeks to fill with color. His face paled once again and CeCe pressed herself against him. "Live Gunther live" she whispered, not caring what anyone thought of her. She didn't want Gunther to die! He probably wouldn't but still!

"OOO..OOO…OOO" a loud sound rang out, stirring the quiet of the neighborhood.

"Guess that's my queue" Gunther smiled, and stood up, groaning in the process. CeCe waved both of her arms at the approaching ambulance. Soon, the staff rolled out a cot **(**_**idk what's it called, lol**_**)** and Gunther was laid upon it. CeCe tearfully watched as Gunther was rolled into the vehicle. Just as she was about to wave, she was stopped short by a staff member. "Young lady, you are coming with me" a rough voice said behind her. "What do you want?" CeCe asked in an annoyed voice as she swiveled around.

"Uh young lady, you seem to be not at home. We need you to go with us to the hospital to supply us with information what happened in this accident. There we will contact your parents or guardians". Noticing CeCe's shocked and resisted face he added. "This is necessary. Unless you want to be arrested!" he guffawed, opening the back doors for CeCe. CeCe rolled her eyes at him as she climbed in.

Gunther was laying down, a needle stuck in his arm. CeCe's eyes filled with water once again and she blinked, turning away.

"Sit here young lady" a middle-aged woman said to her, gesturing to a bench at the front of the ambulance. "The names CeCe" "CeCe, will you please sit here?" the woman asked with a firmer voice. "Fine." Out of the corner of her eye, CeCe watched the woman sit down with a clipboard in her lap. She looked over at Gunther. The staff were checking him all over. CeCe nervously rubbed her hands together. "Tell me your full name, address, parent's or guardian's full names, and phone numbers" the woman told her. _Grownups can be so annoying_. "Cecelia Jones, I don't know my address, Georgina Jones is my mom's name." she let out in a bored, flat tone. "Uhuhuh" the woman said as she wrote everything down. "Interesting. And your father?" she asked, setting her pen down. CeCe squirmed in her seat. "Well, um, um you see…" she attempted to answer. "My mom and dad are divorced" she let out in a whisper. Inside she was crying. She didn't know WHY their dad left them, it happened when she was 7. Mom only said that Dad wanted to start a new life with someone else. CeCe remembered eavesdropping on their long fights during the day and night. She remembered crying herself to sleep, and wondering WHY, WHY, WHY did this have to happen to her?

CeCe realized that a few drops of water were coming out of her eyes. She rubbed them with the back of her hands. She wouldn't let anyone see her crying about her dad. She was tough CeCe.

"We're here!" a younger staff member called out from the back of the van. CeCe looked through the window and let out a sigh, her shoulders more relaxed now.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP! **

**I'm very sorry about the delay in writing, I have been SUPER busy. Hope you like this chapter. I wrote it long for you guys because you waited so long for me to update. **

**I'm going to listen to xHatersxMakexMexFamousx's advice (sorry if your name is wrong) and make all the couples in every chapter, or at least 2 couples per chapter. I mean, I'll try. There **_**might**_** be a few upcoming chapters with only one pairing in them.**

CeCe sat on a flower-patterned chair in the hospital waiting room, wringing her hands in worry. "_I hope he's alright I hope he's alright_" was all she could think about. Beads of sweat covered her whole body as she counted up the flowers on the carpeted floor for the 4th time. She gazed through the windows at people outside, angrily thinking about how no one really cared about hurt people in hospitals, only when it was their loved ones.

Beside her stood a small beige coffee table with some magazines. CeCe picked one up and flipped through, hoping to distract herself. "CeCe Jones, you may visit the patient" a kind female voice called out. CeCe stood up, adjusted herself and solemnly walked after the nurse. After a couple of minutes, the nurse opened the double doors to the main room where the patients were. CeCe wrinkled her nose as a mixture of medicine and hospital smells smothered her. "This way dear" the nurse smiled at her, leading to her Gunther's room. Before CeCe could rush in, the nurse stopped her and knocked on the door. "Come in!" a thick accent called out. CeCe brightened up. Gunther! She couldn't wait to see him. The nurse opened the door for CeCe and warned her not to stay too long. "Thanks" CeCe flashed a grateful smile as she closed the heavy door behind her. The curtains were drawn, and CeCe was scared to push them aside. A moment of awkward silence filled the room. "Soo Gunther" CeCe began, her voice squeaking. She coughed, trying to get the worry out of her voice which was causing her to squeak . "Move the curtain aside CeCe" Gunther chuckled. CeCe did as she was told. "WOOAH THAT LOOKS AWF- I mean, are you doing okay?" CeCe asked clutching Gunther's arm with a tight grip. Relief washed over her when she saw that Gunther wasn't swollen, he was smiling and there were even some flowers was on his table.

Gunther sighed.

"Yes I am fine CeCe. Please do not worry for me, I will be fine."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I had a huge reaction to the bee because the bee put lots of rare venom in me, but it is now over."

CeCe knelt down and gave him a hug, trying not to touch his cords.

"Did that hurt?" she asked, motioning towards the needle in his hand.

Gunther grimaced. It had hurt like hell when they had put it in. He had even cried, and Gunther almost never cries.

"It was ok" he shrugged.

_**Flashback to bee scene, Deuce and Rocky's POV**_

Deuce squinted as he peered through his worn out red binoculars. "Yep, they're flirting all right" he reported to Rocky, who was crouching next to him, filming everything. They watched as Gunther took off his shirt and CeCed stare at his chest. "OMG this is good" Deuce whisper-yelled, almost giving them away. Rocky pressed her finger to her mouth in annoyance. He could be so random sometimes. _But cute_.

Rocky punched his arm lightly so he would pay attention to her.

"Deuce, Gunther is white as a sheet" she whispered huskily.

Deuce looked up in alarm, and sure enough, Gunther was white as a bed sheet. "We should do something!" he almost hollered, and was met with another blow from Rocky. "Oww Rocky, this has GOT to stop" he grunted, rubbing his sore arm.

"Never mind, the ambulance is here, we don't need to do anything" Rocky sighed, turning off the video camera. Deuce nodded guiltily. They should have done something sooner, but now they couldn't. If they got out of the bushes right now, they would be suspected of spying.

_**Back at the hospital…**_

CeCe paced back and forth in Gunther's patient room, looking at Gunther from time to time as he talked to her.

"Oh and Tinka and PaPa and Mamma called me" he grinned. "PaPa and Mamma said that they were worried about me, I can never be late for dinner unless it's an emergency. Tinka was shocked to find that you cannot betwinkle your bed, furniture or room. Luckily, I can betwinkle my gown." Cece rolled her eyes. Gunther grinned wickedly as he got a betwinkler from his sock. "I must always have it incase emergence" he answered when CeCe groaned.

"How would glitter help in an emergency?" CeCe asked in bewilderment.

Gunther shrugged. "It just does. Glitter is always important."

_**Flashback to Ty and Tinka at Ty's home back from their date….**_

"Oh Ty, I had such a vonderful time" Tinka clasped her hands and happily sighed as they both sat on the couch. Ty looked at her in amazement. She was just too pretty to look at, yet alone date! "Tinka, I had a great time too" he softly whispered as they both stood up. Tinka walked closer to Ty, until she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. "Ty, you are a great guy" Tinka whispered seductively, smoothing her hands over his chest, sending chills throughout his spine. Ty put his arms around her waist as her hands flew to his neck. She brushed a wisp of his dark brown hair and he began kissing her neck. He kissed her slowly and gently, making her moan in pleasure. Tinka raised her head up and Ty leaned in. A great big firework was created as they crashed their lips against each other. His hands were entwined in her long, blonde hair while her long slender fingers were firmly gripping his neck. They pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at each other. "Wow Ty that was amazing" Tinka smiled and blushed, making Ty blush as well. "RR—IIII-NNNNN—GGGGG….MOOOO-MOOOOO" a sound began to play. Tinka blushed again. "Dat must be my cell phone." She reached over into her purse to retrieve it. "Hello, Papa?" she asked.

***Telephone Conversation***

_Papa: "TINKA! Where are you?" *yells in angry and hurried voice*_

_Tinka: "Ummm" *looks around* "I'm at twinkle store" she lies, hoping her Papa will believe her. _

_Papa: "Tinka come home quick! Hospital calls, says Gunther is in hospital!"_

_Tinka: "Ok Papa! What happened?" *asks in worried voice*_

_Papa: "He was stung by a bee! Rare venom! Now come quick!" *hangs up*_

Tinka collapsed on the floor and began sobbing. "Tinka what's wrong, TINKA?" he asked in concern, shaking her shoulders. Tinka wiped some tears off her face. "Gunther is in hospital. Bee sting" she cried. Ty felt saddened by the incident and offered Tinka a ride home. Tinka accepted, but on one condition. He must drop her off a few blocks away from home so her parents wouldn't suspect that she was with Ty. Their ride home was silent. Tinka sat in the passenger seat, gripping her shiny purse in worry. Ty creased his brow as he drove. What had happened to Gunther? Didn't everyone get stung by a bee? Tinka suddenly looked up. "Drive faster Ty!" she ordered as she crouched down.

**Ooh cliffhanger! XD. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to Ty or Tinka. **

**Don't forget to review/fave!**

**Review Bay-bees!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Shake It Up! All rights go to proper owners.**

**I'm so sorry about not updating.. I was too busy with school and then I just forgot. **

**Enjoy! :)**

The car accelerated to 50 miles per hour, then skidded to a halt a mile later. "What was that about who, who is it?" Ty shouted. "There vas a ghost…." Tinka stammered out, her manicured hands flying to her carefully applied red lips. Ty's crumpled face turned into rage. "There is no such things as ghosts! What were you think-" "I **vas** thinking" Tinka cut him off sharply. "There **are** ghosts, vether you believe in them or not…. and get me to my brother!" Ty sighed. There was no use in arguing with his girlfriend. He started up the engine and drove slower this time. Their drive to the hospital was silent. Tinka sat quietly with worry lines sinking deeply into forehead. She was clasping her sparkly orange purse so tightly that her knuckles were white and you could see the bones protruding beneath the stretched skin. "There it is!" Ty suddenly said. Tinka looked up when she had spotted the familiar hospital with the large blue stripe in the middle. "Vat if we don't have space?" she suddenly asked with urgency in her voice. "Don't worry, we will find it, there's always a space left." Ty reassured her.

As Ty had promised, the hospital parking had a couple of parking spaces, even though it was packed with cars. Tinka breathed a sigh of relief. Ty briskly got out of his red car and offered his hand to his lady. "I think we better go in together," he whispered softly, and Tinka nodded with a small grateful smile as her slender fingers wrapped around his tan and rough yet soft hand. She instantly felt some pressure melt away. They walked, hand in hand into the hospital.

"We are here to see my girlfriend's brother, uuhh "Gunther.. Gunther.." Ty turned to Tinka for help. "Hessenheffer. Gunther Hessenheffer. He is my tvin brother, and he got stung by a bee which has rare poison!" she sobbed. The lady at the desk rushed over to comfort Tinka. "It's alright; I'll get you to him right away. Just tell me your names. "Ve are Tinka Hessenheffer, and my boyfriend Ty Blue" Tinka answered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Its gonna be ok baby, they do have medicine here for bee reactions" Ty whispered while gently kissing her head. Ty had to be strong for Tinka. He couldn't stand to see his princess cry, and his tears were already threatening to spill over and tumble down his face…..

**Review/Fave? :) :)**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey there, readers. I will hope you will forgive my lengthy delay of completing the story. I will post a new chapter in a couple of days. I hate leaving my fanfictions in the wind, but you see, I never seem to have the time. Thank you for your reviews *bows*

(:

I do not own Shake It Up.


End file.
